


He doesnt like it.

by Darkestsweetdream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, chiyo be salty af, faint choking kink, faint oihina if you use a microscope, im salty af right now and super angry, it just be blow job for now..., shrug emoji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestsweetdream/pseuds/Darkestsweetdream
Summary: He doesnt like it that Shouyou wont do anything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> im really salty rn and really angry so ushihina shippers get an UshiHina rough blow job...

Wakatoshi doesn't like what he sees, he doesn't like how close they are and most of all, he doesn't like _**WHO**_ he is with.

He doesn't like that their hands brush together every time they walk. He doesn't like that, at any point, that Tooru could lace his fingers through Shouyou's, that he could lean over to whats his and press his lips against something that doesn't belong to him. He doesn't like that Shouyou doesn't move away. 

And he doesn't like that Shouyou wont do anything about it.

Wakatoshi doesn't like that Tooru didn't come to Shiratorizawa, but thats a different story.

Shouyou ends up saying his good by and Wakatoshi takes that chance and goes after Shouyou, jerking him into an alley way, slapping a hand over the gingers mouth. Olive green eyes are locked on burnt orange, burning with jealousy and Shouyou visibly shrinks. Wakatoshi doesn't seem to care how fear is in Shouyou's eyes.

His trust was broken, and its easy to break as it is to gain.

Shouyou makes a small sound behind his hand and Wakatoshi narrows his eyes visibly, bending down to match his height. "Are you going to scream if i release you?" He questions, olive hues burning into burnt orange.

He makes a sound of approval when the ginger nods and removes his hand. "What were you doing to Oikawa?" It's almost a hiss and he ignores the words Shouyou offers in favor of tugging him back home. "So you left in order to meet with Oikawa?" He was met by a small voice. "He was tossing to me...you know Kageyama went to America for a year, we can work on our crazy combinations." Wakatoshi nodded, yes, yes he did know that Karasuno's genius setter had left for a year. Shouyou had seemed pretty broken when he found out and had went to Tooru for practice. He had went all the way to Tooru's college when he could have gone to Kenma, or Akaashi. 

It still wasn't good enough for Wakatoshi, out of all the setter's he knew, he went to Tooru, the recently graduated Oikawa Tooru. 

\--------

Shouyou bit his lip as he stumbled after Wakatoshi, fidgeting. "I'm sorry..." He was met by a grunt of confirmation he was listening. "Kageyama learned from T- Oikawa san, so i was asking him to help me..." He prayed Wakatoshi didn't hear what Shouyou called Tooru.

He was led inside the house, a hand wrapping around his neck gently as Wakatoshi bent down, brushing his nose against his pulse point.

Shouyou tilted his head for the other, hissing softly as teeth dug into his neck. "Toshi...w-wait." He yelped a bit when lips pulled away from his neck. "Did you just leave a hickey?!" He yelped, pushing the other away the best he could. "I told you no hickey's! Everyone knows i'm dating you! And they know you are possessive." 

\--------

He was suddenly very aware of the hand around his neck when it slightly tightened. He took it as a warning. His mouth stayed shut as he was yanked to the bedroom. Wakatoshi had always been worried of breaking him, so when he was roughly handled this his body lit up with fire. He fidgeted softly as he was tossed onto the bed. "T-Toshi." He moved to sit on the bed once he noticed Wakatoshi unbuttoning his pants. 

His mouth fell open out of habit before it quickly closed. He licked his lips as he looked up at him. Wakatoshi seemed a little less angry but still seemed a bit...tense as his hand gripped the hair on the back of Shouyou's head and his mouth fell open again with out being told.

_Because he was a good boy._

Shouyou sucked in a breath as the tip was brushed against his bottom lip, tongue slipping out to place kitten like licks against the head and slide, sucking softly as he watched the others olive eyes, wincing when he pushed half of it in, relaxing his throat the best he could. Shouyou opened his mouth more, gagging when Wakatoshi pushed his hips forward, pulling away quickly. "Warn me." He coughed softly, slowly taking more of his cock, closing one eye as if it would help him fit the last 1/3 in his mouth. 

"I'm going to push you all the way down. Stay there."

His eyes widened before he nodded, relaxing his throat the best he could waiting for the push. His throat burned when it happened, he was heavy on his tongue, salty but clean. Closing his eyes, Shouyou sprung off after 5 seconds. He coughed softly.

"One more time."

Shouyou bit his lip before he nodded, managing to stay down longer the more it happened. He swallowed, the motion making the teen above him groan deep in his chest. He shivered softly, his nose buried in neatly trimmed hair as he choked a bit, jerking away. 

"Once more, if you are a good boy you can swallow." 

Shouyou was never allowed to swallow, Wakatoshi always thought it was nasty and rarely came into his mouth.

He eagerly swallowed him again, his hands resting against his hips, drool sliding down Shouyou's chin as he closed his mouth around his cock, obscene noises bouncing off the wall and into their ears. He felt the taller tense and pull his head closer, if that was possible, and the thick liquid shooting down his throat and falling on his tongue once he pulled away slowly, ropes landing on his face and hair.

"Toshi..." He wiped some of the substance on his fingers and licked it off before his face was cleaned and pushed towards the bathroom. "Clean yourself then come to the kitchen so we can eat. Make sure to brush your teeth."

He still didnt like the idea that he made Shouyou...let Shouyou swallow it. It was salty, he knew when sucked the ginger off it was. Yet Shouyou had that face on, the face that always made Wakatoshi tense, like he was planning something...

 

_But... he still doesnt like that Shouyou was with Tooru._

**Author's Note:**

> inhales, BOOOIIII, i calmed down near the end if you can tell...


End file.
